1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a steering apparatus for a vehicle configured to guarantee straight movement of a steering column upon a collision of a vehicle to improve safety.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, in recent times, in order to prevent a driver from colliding with a wheel and being injured upon a traffic accident, a steering apparatus for a vehicle has a shock absorbing structure that can be slid rearward when a shock is transmitted to the vehicle.
Accordingly, a capsule configured to fix a mounting bracket to a vehicle body is configured to release the fixed state to be separated therefrom, and thus, a steering column can be separated from the vehicle body to be moved rearward.
Here, since the conventional capsule often functions to simply fix the mounting bracket to the vehicle body, the steering column may be laterally shaken upon the rearward movement according to the collision of the vehicle. This may cause a secondary injury to a driver to decrease probability of survival of the driver.
While methods for improving the above-mentioned technology have been researched, since the technologies developed up to now do not have a strong structure sufficient to endure an external force generated upon a collision of a vehicle, lateral shaking of the steering column cannot be prevented.
Accordingly, a method of solving the above-mentioned problems is needed.